


Remember

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Three of Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Hermione try to make Ron remember.





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Inspired by these lyrics:

Sensation washes over me I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know What's given to me  
To hide behind The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  
Blind your eyes to what you see You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore I don't remember  
  
Holding on, to let them know What's given to me  
To hide behind The mask this time  
And try to believe  
  
If I can Remember  
To know this will Conquer me  
If I can Just walk alone  
And try to escape Into me  


Disturbed: Remember   


* * *

Harry and Hermione stared into the hospital room and held each other's hands tightly. Ron sat looking out a window, he hadn't moved since the day before, and he rocked slightly as he stared out at the snow falling. His cheek was scarred, his eyes were haunted, and he'd lost entirely too much weight. His skin was pale, his freckles stood out in stark relief, and his arms were bandaged from wrist to shoulder.

"Harry," Hermione said uncertainly. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end, and pressed his fingertips to the scar on his forehead.

"We have to don't we?" He asked, his voice was thick with emotion as he watched Ron wrap his arms around himself and rock. "He needs to remember. We need him to remember."

Hermione's voice broke and she released a choked sob, "What if he doesn't? What if he never remembers us or what we share?"

"I don't know," Harry turned and wiped a tear from Hermione's cheek. "We have to keep trying don't we?"

They both took deep breaths and turned the handle to the door that would lead them into Ron's room. His eyes never left the window as they came inside and he seemed to shiver as they approached.

"It's snowing," He muttered. "I'm cold."

Hermione summoned a afgan from the bed and tucked it around him. He blinked several times, wondering who the woman was in front of him, and he lifted his hand to her cheek. She shivered under his touch and several tears slid down her cheeks.

"You're very pretty," Ron said. "Have we met? You seem so sad."

Harry cleared his throat and Ron turned his gaze to the young man sitting on the window sill. His eyes were a vivid green but they held so much pain that Ron could almost feel it physically. He wanted to comfort them, who ever they were, but he didn't know why.

"Ron, you've known us since you were eleven," the man said. "I'm Harry Potter, your best mate."

Pain shot through the base of Ron's skull when Harry said his name and he pressed a hand to the base of his neck. His entire body bowed and his muscles tightened. The woman cupped his face in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes. There was something there and for a moment Ron felt a spark of recognition but it flittered away as quickly as it came.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said softly as the man took his hand and laced their fingers. "We met on a train and for a long time we were friends and after a bit we became more. You have to remember, Ron."

Pain lanced through Ron again and his hand tightened on the bloke who called himself Harry's hand. His entire body twitched as she continued to stare into his eyes. He dimly heard the sound of cracking bones and he heard the bloke named Harry curse but the grip on his hand didn't lessen.

"You were injured in the final battle with Voldemort," the woman continued. "You have to remember, Ron."

Ron closed his eyes and he could see men, men in mask coming at him and the woman, a silver haired boy taunting him, calling her a Mudblood. Red, Purple, and Green streaks flashed behind his eyes and he screamed. He was aware of sobbing coming from Harry but Hermione kept hold of his face as the memories began assaulting him.

High pitched laughter filled his ears as he saw Harry running towards a snake like man. Two of the masked men held Hermione while the silver haired boy pressed against her. Ron cried out, not knowing where to go, who to protect, and a curse sliced his cheek open. He screamed again, his body thrashing in the chair. He was suppose to help Harry, he was suppose to be Harry's second, but he loved her.

Harry was running, running through Godric's Hollow, moving towards the snake man. Green light flew from the tip of his wand and he heard Hermione screaming as the silver haired boy sliced a line down her arm with a knife. He saw a flash of red hair, running, following Harry. The red hair belonged to his sister... He pulled a knife from the strap around his ankle and charged the silver hair boy--he sliced the boy's jugular, blood spilled over his hands, over Hermione, and he heard Ginny screaming. Screams like he hand never heard in his life, she fell to the ground clutching her chest, begging Tom not to hurt Harry.

"Ginny," His voice called into the hospital room and he struggled to get up from the chair. "GINNY!"

He felt drops of water on his hand, on his cheeks, and he struggled against the grip Hermione had on his face. His body convulsed, unbearable pain sliced through his head, and he howled. Rage and pain so deep that it sounded as if his soul was being ripped from his body.

Ron was running, leaping across bodies, trying to reach his sister, and he heard the high shrill laughter from Voldemort. He wasn't going to make it as Voldemort leveled his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!" The been of green light hit Ginny before he could reach her. He heard Harry screaming no, and he craddled his sisters fallen body against his chest. He felt Hermione wrapping her arm around both of them and his tears, he could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks, as he rocked his baby sister. Harry ignored Voldemort and approached them and Voldemort took the opportunity to throw a hex towards the four of them. Gold light flowed from his sister's body, surrounding them, and the curses Voldemort cast bounced away harmlessly. Harry took Ginny's wand and Ron struggled to snatch it away from him but before he could Harry cast the killing curse at Voldemort. He shattered into a pieces, turning to ash before their eyes, but Ron could only focus on his baby sister.

He opened his eyes and looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny's dead," he whispered. "I promised Dad I'd protect her and she's dead because I didn't."

"It wasn't your fault, Ron," Hermione whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

Ron turned his eyes to Harry and whispered, "Do you hate me? Do you hate me for saving Hermione first?"

Ron was stunned when Harry moved to embrace him, wrapping his arms around Ron tightly, he whispered into his ear, "No, I just want you back. I love you, Ron."

Ron closed his eyes and Harry buried his head in the crook of his neck. He breathed in the scent of Harry and pulled Hermione into the embrace.

"How long have I been here?" He whispered. "When did I get here?"

 

"You've been here," Hermione sniffled. "Four years, three months, and--"

"Twenty five days," Harry finished. "We had to bring you, your scars broke open, and you didn't know who we were any longer. I'm so sorry."

"It's," Ron clutched them tighter. "Can I go home now and can I have some chocolate frogs?"

Hermione leaned back and wiped her cheeks, "Yes, Yes!"

The three of them laughed through their tears and they were together. It's how Ginny would have wanted it.


End file.
